Nightmares of you
by writer3098
Summary: This all started out rather simple, I would wake up and not remember a single thing, then they died, they grew worse, every time that I close my eyes, their images, they taunt me, drawing my only escape but a trap all the same...
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares of You**

**Disclaimer: S E Hinton owns all the characters in the outsiders I own nothing expect the plot.**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I rolled over and turned to face Sodapop. I was glad to see I hadn't woken him up.

I slid Soda's arm off of me and climbed out of bed. I padded across the floor to the bathroom and shut the door behind me before I turned on the light. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked horrible .

I quickly splashed some cold water on my face. I turned off the light and opened the door. I quietly walked across the floor to mine and Soda's room and slid back into our bed. I felt his arm go back over me and I fell back asleep quickly.

I dreamed the same dream I did before.

_I was standing in a meadow and across from me stood Johnny and next to him was Dallas. I stood there not speaking for a while. _

_ Finally Dally spoke "Hey Pony how ya been" he said as he lit up a weed._

_ I found that I couldn't speak and I could tell Dallas was getting mad that I wasn't answering._

_ I looked at Johnnycakes in his eyes and begged for him to explain to Dally. To my horror he shook his head no and pointed to his mouth. He couldn't speak either._

_ "Answer me Ponyboy" Dal told me._

_ Finally I could speak and it all came out. "I'm am so sorry I should be dead not either of you. I ran into that church first this is my fault, all my fault."_

****Then I woke up to Soda pulling me to the floor and attacking me. We started to wrestle and we ended up with me pinned under him and him yelling at me to say Uncle.

"Never" I hollered right back.

He started to tickle my stomach and sides and I was about to get up when I heard Darry call from the kitchen, "Breakfast!"

That seemed to be the magic word and it got Soda off of me and in the kitchen in a matter of ten seconds. I went to get up off the floor and as soon as I stood up, my head started spinning and my legs felt weak.

"Probably from that dream last night" I said to the empty room around me.

I went into the bathroom and took five aspirins and chased them down with water.

"Ponyboy, hurry up your eggs are getting cold!" Darry hollered at me from the kitchen.

I went in and grabbed my plate of eggs, I ate them quickly standing up and then I went to wait outside for Two-bit to come pick me up for school in his car.

When Two-bit came I climbed into his car and we pulled away. He drove to the school in such a fast mode that it made me sick. I got out of the car and started the school day.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares of You

Chapter 2: Home from School

Disclaimer: I own nothing. S E Hinton owns all the characters from the outsiders.

I got out of Two-bit's car to start the school day to find that I had only five minutes to get to first period. I sprinted to get everything I needed and get into Mr. Parks class on time. After I grabbed the books I would need and ran to the doorway, which I reached as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Curtis," Mr. Park said glancing towards the door. All of the socs in my class thought that was just hilarious and they all started laughing.

I just quietly took my seat and started straight ahead as Mr. Parks started a lesson in math that I had just been taught by Darry when he was checking over my homework last night. It wasn't long before my mind started to wonder. It wandered to the one place that I was afraid to go, it was my dream from last night.

_I stood in front of Dallas and Johnny again. I started down at my feet afraid to meet Dallas' cold, piercing stare or Johnny's helpless, scared one. We all stood there for a while before I spoke._

_ "Guys, I am sorry that I was the cause of your deaths I can never tell you how sorry I am." I said quickly. _

_ I looked up to meet Dally's glare and Johnny's surprised look. They both opened there mouths to speak..._

My daydream was interrupted then by Mr. Parks clearing his throat to continue his lesson, I tried my best to keep my mind focused on the lesson and not let it wander to the strange places my mind goes when I don't control it.

Right when I was about to give up on keeping my mind focused, the bell rang dismissing the class. I practically jumped up out o my seat and ran out the door to get to my next class which was literature, where I knew my mind would be to busy to daydream.

Literature went flying by and so did social studies and the next thing I knew it was lunch. I went outside to meet Steve and Two-bit.

When I reached the parking lot I saw them both leaning up against the car, Two-bit was smoking and Steve was talking to him. I walked up to them and we all climbed into it without a word to each other. Two-bit drove to the DX and we got out and went inside. While we were there my mind started to wander so I decided to start up a conversation with Two-bit.

"Shouldn't we get goin'?" I asked him.

"Yeah your right Pone let's go."

We walked back to his car it was only me and Two-bit because Steve decided to ditch the rest of the day and hang out with Sodapop. Two-bit was driving me back and then going to do whatever he usually did when he was skipping.

The car ride back was silent and I had to fight myself to keep from daydreaming the whole ride there. I was grateful when we pulled into the school parking lot. I got out of the car and walked towards the school to get to my next class.

I slide into my seat just as the bell rang. The teacher started lesson and my mind started to wander, no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

**Well what did you think. I'll never know unless you press that button right there you know the one that says REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. Review please and if your logged in I might send you a sneak peek of the next Chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmares of You: Chapter 3**

_**A/N: I hope this Story lives up to your exceptions and I want to thank all of my reviewers and friends who have helped me through my rough spots and gave me a comic relief when needed.**_

_**Disclaimer: S E Hinton owns all the characters from the Outsiders**_

** As the last bell rang I let out a sigh of relief that meant I only had to stop my mind from wandering on the car ride home and during homework, I rushed out of class and to Two-bit's car as fat as I could without forgetting anything. When I reached the parking lot and saw the familiar figure of Two-bit leaning up against the car and smoking a weed, I picked up speed and got to the car in minimal time.**

** "Wow, kid slow down," Two-bit told me catching me as I ran straight towards the car. "Looks like you got an angry pack of Socs chasing after you." he joked**

** "No, I just wanna get home," I told him between my panting breaths.**

** "Okay, whatever you say kid." he said cocking an eyebrow as he walked around to the other side of the car. I got in and leaned back into my seat trying to fight the nausea that was fighting it's way to my throat.**

** I pushed my head further back into the seat, willing the car to go faster. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sick feeling I had. My mind started to drift as the car slowly rocked me into a dreamlike state.**

** _I was in the meadow again, across from me this time Johnny only stood across from me._**

_** "Ponyboy, what are you doing to yourself?" he inquired.**_

_** "What do you mean?" I questioned back.**_

_** "You are making yourself sick with guilt, Pony listen to me, it was my choice just as much as it was yours to go into that church to save those kids." he explained to me.**_

_** "Yeah, but I should of let you go out first, if I had you and Dally would still be here." I cried back to him.**_

_** "Yeah, but would Sodapop be, would Darry be?" he questioned me back.**_

_** I sighed and looked at the ground"Maybe, maybe not." I answered still not looking at him.**_

_** "Ponyboy, look at me." he told me, I raised my head up slowly and looked him dead in the eye. "You need to re-read the letter I wrote to you, you still have it right?"**_

_** "Yeah, I will Johnny, I will."**_

**All of a sudden I was being shook awake and when I came to focus I realized that I was still in Two-bit's car and I had fallen asleep on the way home. "Hey kid wake up." he shook me again not realizing that I was awake. **

** I sat up and got out of Two-bit's car, he cocked an eyebrow at me, "Ponyboy, you sleepin' okay you've never passed out in a car like that before, I was talkin' I look over and your out cold, for all I could have known you were dead." he rambled to me.**

** "Sorry Two-Bit and yeah I'm sleepin' fine."**

** "Okay, should Darry know about this." **

** "No," I practically screamed at him afraid of Darry having to take me to the doctor again.**

** "Fine, but if it happens again, I'm tellin' him, got it." he scolded me.**

** "Okay," I agreeing quickly.**

** He just cocked an eyebrow at me but went on inside and I followed shortly behind him. When we got inside I went into my room to start my homework. About halfway through I went and took a cigarette break and then finished my homework up so Darry could check it.**

** I laid back on mine and Sodapop's bed and relaxed. I took in a deep breath and thought about what has happened in my last dream, I let my eyes slid shut and the next thing I knew I was back in my dream meadow.**

** _"Ponyboy," I heard Dallas say._**

**_ I looked up to find that this time it was just the two of us. I gulped nervous about what I was __going to say to Dallas. "Dal," I started but was cut off by his shout._**

_** "Ponyboy, this is ot your fault goddamnit, it was my choice to get killed not yours."**_

_** I just started at him, speechless and then I felt myself being shaken and I woke up to find Darry staring at me concerned.**_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I wanted update before school started, and sorry for the slow update, my dad forgot to pay the internet bill, review and ill give you another sneak peak of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmares of you: Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being all in bold I was trying something new and it didn't work out so well**

_**Disclaimer: S E Hinton owns all the characters, I just make them do my bidding**_

Darry stared down at me, his eyes filled with concern. "Ponyboy, are you okay?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I lied.

"Two-Bit said that you feel asleep on the way home and he was really worried about you." Darry said.

"I'm fine Darry, I told Two-Bit not to tell you." I grumbled.

"Do you remember how he didn't tell me you weren't feeling well before the rumble and then you fainted. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you." Darry explained to me.

"I know Dar, I'm fine, just a little hungry is dinner ready yet."

He ruffled my hair and chuckled, "I'm gonna go make somethin' right now, little buddy."

I smiled and playfully swatted his hand away, quickly flattening my hair back down. "What's ya gonna make?"

"I dunno how about some chicken?" He suggested knowing that I would agree right away.

I smiled and replied, "Sounds great, want some help makin' it?"

"No, I can do it by myself. You need to finish your homework." he said gesturing to my open math book sitting on the desk.

I scowled at him, but got up off the bed and went to do my homework like he told me to. After I finished my math work I was done and pulled out my sketchbook and flipped to an empty page. I grabbed my slim, number two pencil in my hand and let my mind wander as a drew on the paper.

Darry called out, "Dinner!" waking me from my thoughts and making me jump cause me to draw a line across the face I was drawing.

I looked down and gasped at what I saw, I had been drawing Johnny, Dallas and I all in the meadow. We all were just standing there.

"Ponyboy!" I heard Darry call.

"Comin'" I yelled back shoving the sketchpad in the bottom drawer of my desk and ran into the kitchen and slid into my seat next to Sodapop.

Soda cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything as we all dug into the two chicken breasts that were sitting in the middle of the table.

After dinner Sodapop and I cleared the table and started to do the dishes. I handed him the last plate to dry. I turned to look at the table to check to to make sure we got all the dishes and when I turned around I was met with water being splashed in my face by a grinning Sodapop. I grabbed a handful of soap suds and threw them in his hair. He got an evil smile on his face and stuck both of his hands into the soapy water and came out with a huge mountain of suds in his hands. He started to walk towards me slowly so the suds wouldn't fall back and hit him. I backed up into a wall and he had me cornered. He pushed his hands towards my face and I took in a deep breath and blew, causing the suds to fly to the left, and in that very moment Two-Bit happened to be walking into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. The suds flew and hit him in the face and Sodapop and I cracked up laughing. Two-Bit wiped the suds from his face and just cocked an eyebrow at us, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

He cracked up the beer and asked, "Why the hell did I just get hit in the face with suds?" He questioned, cocking and eyebrow at us.

I looked Soda and he looked at me and we both had the same thought. We both reached over to the sink grabbing handfuls of suds and we both started towards him. Two-Bit who had probably already had a few beers backed into a wall and we lifted our hands and covered hair with white suds. We started laughing and ran into the living room, with Two-Bit chasing us. I looked back and behind Two-Bit was a trail of soap suds. We all ran past Darry who was sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper.

I ran into mine and Soda's room and fell down onto the bed laughing. After a few minutes Soda joined me. Two-Bit came and fell down on top of me and Soda on the bed.

Soda and I pushed Two-Bit up off of us and onto the floor. His hair had soaked up the rest of the suds and we all laid there laughing our heads off. Two-Bit happened to look towards my desk and saw the corner of my sketchbook sticking out of the drawer. He walked over and pulled it out.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up for me and Soda to see.

I jumped off the bed and tackled him throwing my sketchbook across the room and we started to wrestle. He has me in a headlock in a few seconds. "Uncle." I chocked out and then ran from the room and into the bathroom locking the door knowing that he was going to open the book and see the unfinished drawing of Johnny and Dallas. I sat down on the toilet and put my head in my hands. I quietly started to sob when I thought about how Sodapop and Darry were gonna take this because I knew after this I would have to tell them.

I stood up, pulled back the white shower curtain and started the shower. I stripped all my clothes off. I then stepped into the hot streaming water and sighed. It felt good, the hot water relaxing the muscles in my back. I lifted my tear stained face and let the hot water wash away any proff of my breakdown. I grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into my hair, laughing slightly when the suds flew around me, reminding me of the suds fight.

I rinsed my head and then turned off the hot and cold water. I pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out and grabbed my towel off the counter and dried off my body and then my hair. I wrapped the towel around my waist again and took a deep breath before pulling open the door and running from the bathroom to my room.

When I reached the room, it was empty and my sketchbook was gone. I could hear talking in the living room and it sounded like Soda, Darry, and Two-Bit. I strained my ears and tried to make sense of what little pieces of the conversation I could get.

"Darry, we... Ponyboy." Said what sounded like Sodapop.

"I know Soda, I think I'll... doctor tomorrow." Darry said confirming that it was him and Sodapop doing most of the talking. Then what he had just said clicked in 'Doctor'

I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my white t-shirts. I ran back into the bathroom and greased back my hair with the jat of grease that Sodapop and I shared. After I got my hair back the way I liked it, I took a deep breath and ran into the living room causing the conversation to stop, Darry in mid-sentence.

"Ponyboy, we need to talk to you." Darry said putting his arms up showing that he meant no harm as he quietly and slowly approached me.

I debated about running away but I decided it would do no good, I couldn't run away from everything all my life. I walked towards him, surprising him and Sodapop both. Two-Bit just stood there his commercial grin gone and worry filled his eyes every time he would glance down at my sketchbook that was now laying on the table.

I went and sat down on the couch, Two-Bit coming to sit next to me, Darry in the armchair and Sodapop on the floor in front of the couch. "Like an intervention." I thought bitterly to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmares of you: chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, S E Hinton owns all the characters from the outsiders. I only bend their wills to do my dirty work.**_

I looked first at Sodapop, then Darry, and finally let my eyes rest on Two-Bit. It seemed like the worried look in Two-Bit's eyes hurt me the most. I hated to make him so worried and sad. I took a couple deep breaths and waited for someone, anyone to start.

My wish was answered when Darry cleared his throat and started, "Ponyboy, would you like to tell us what this is?" he asked holding up my sketchbook.

"My sketchbook." I replied quietly.

"No shit." Two-Bit said as my eyes met his worried ones.

"Okay, it's a picture of me, Dallas, and Johnny, in a meadow that was in my dreams."

"What do you mean in your dreams?" Sodapop questioned.

"Nothin'" I said getting up and heading for the door. Darry realizing what I was doing stood up, the forgotten sketchbook hitting the table with a thud, making me jump, allowing Darry to grab my arm and drag me back over to the couch, where he sat me down and then joined Soda on the floor blocking my escape. I stood up and tried to move past them only to be met with a glare by Darry and Sodapop grabbing onto my leg like a child to his leaving mother on te first day of kindergarten,

"Pony, how long have you been having these dreams?" Darry questioned.

"Just last night and all day today when I let my mind drift." I said my eyes not leaving my shoes the whole time.

"Ponyboy look at me." Darry commended.

I looked up and then quickly looked back down after seeing the hurt look in his eyes. Darry let out a sigh and then I heard him slowly get up and leave the room. I looked up just as his back disappeared around the corner. I stood up and chased after him. I caught him just as he was about to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Darry, why'd you leave?" I questioned him becoming worried.

"You don't want to talk to me so I left." he explained the hurt he was feeling evident in his voice.

"Darry, I didn't want to talk about it to Soda and let him freak out over me."

"Okay then let's go into my room and we can talk."

We both stood up and walked into Darry's room as quietly as possible. I stood awkwardly by the closed door and Darry sat on the bed and then patted the spot next to him signing me to sit next to him so we can talk. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Darry, are you gonna say anything?" I questioned him.

"I don't know what to say Ponyboy, I want to tell you how mad I am thjat you kept this from me but I also want to know if we should take you to the doctor or not." he said to me laying back onto the bed his large, calloused hands covering his face.

I sat there speechless and just started at him. I didn't know what to say. I thought a few things over in my head and then decided on the most simple thing, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I don't need to go to the doctor and I don't want to turn this into something bigger than it is. I promise I will tell you if they continue if you will give me a week."

"Okay Ponyboy, you got yourself a deal but I need to know everything." stressing the thing in the last word.

I smiled at him and stood up and walked over to the door and pulled it open, letting a eavesdropping Sodapop and Two-Bit fall into the room. I stood above them and smirked at them.

"How'd you know!" Two-Bit demanded.

"When don't you?" I questioned back.

Two-Bit fake pouted and let out a sigh. "You've got a point there."

Darry pulled himself up off the bed and pulled up both Two-Bit and Soda by their shirt collars. I smirked at them before running out of the room knowing one of them would be chasing me. I was right and when I looked back Sodapop was chasing after me, I turned back around to make sure I didn't run into the couch when Two-Bit was somehow right in front of me. I tried to turn but was unsuccessful and was tackled into the couch.

Two-Bit was on top of me in a second and started tickling me Sodapop joining in soon. I yelled "Uncle, Uncle!" between gasps of breath and they let me up.

_**Sorry for the short chapter school has been hetic and way to much drama. Review please! :D**_


End file.
